The American: A Three Part Story
by SparrowsWenchXo
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine have a girl named Benjani. Read some of Benjani's adventures and struggles as she ventures out of the life of royalty and into the real world.
1. The American

**UPDATED**! Thank you JaFaRCrAzY for your helpful review!

One of my simpler works. This is definitely one of the older ones, if not the oldest or first FF I have written. Different writing style then what I'm used to now, as you can obviously see, so you can imagine how thankful I was for the notebook.

BG info & summary: _When Aladdin and Jasmine have a child, they name her Benjani. Benjani grows up in a palace in India, and one day she decides that the palace life isn't for her. So, she sets out for America, but runs into problems because she does not have a "licence." Here is her story_:

**THE AMERICAN**

_Episode I_:

"I hope I like American more then India," says the young Hindi named Benjani.

"Oh you will ma'am, America is beautiful," the boat conductor replies, overhearing her conversation. He speaks in a think Southern accent, a voice Benjani wasn't used to hearing. She was accustomed to her and her family's Indian accent, and the American accent sounded rather funny to her. The ship pulls into port, and the conductor says, "OK, everybody off!"

Benjani exits and comes comes face-to-face with a large sign reading 'FLORIDA'. "I am starving. I wonder if there are any good places to eat around here. I would love to try some American food," the girl says aloud. Back in her previous town, when one spoke their thoughts or questions aloud they would normally receive an answer back. The town was very small, and not very many people have every heard of it, let alone their odd customs. But here, all the feedback Benjani got were the questioning stares from the natives, like she was crazy or something.

Sighing heavily, she finally manages to find a restaurant, walks in, and is seated. "I would like to have some of these fries and a cheeseburger," she tells the waiter. He gives her a strange look and refused to write her order down. He inspects her, and Benjani suddenly because nervous. To her, in her old country, whenever somebody stares or inspects another like that it only meant two things: They found the person attractive or they were challenging the person to a fight. Certainly this man doesn't find me attractive, she thought. Overall, Benjani wasn't an ugly girl; she was the daughter of the beautiful princess Jasmine after all. But at this moment, with her clothes all ragged and tattered, her Royal Blue Sari needing attention, and her lack of a shower (or any form of hygiene for that matter) after the long trip halfway across the world on a ship, she most definitely appears to be some pauper to the average American. I mean really, how was he supposed to know of her rich background of royalty?

"I'm sorry, but we cannot serve you," the waiter tells her. "Y'all must leave. Unless you got yourself an American Licence."

"American Licence?" Bejani asks. "I've never heard of such a thing. Why can't you serve me?"

"Because y'all are foreign. You must leave," he repeats. Sadly, Benjani rises to her feet and walks slowly out of the restaurant.

* * *

_Episode II_:  
Benjani walks around town all day looking for a place that would accept her. She had walked into at least three other places, only to be kicked out for the same reason: No American License. She picked her head up from the floor and looked up at a big building, seeing that it was called "American Training." I wonder if you can get a licence here? she wonders, and decided to take a peek.

A sign greets her, pointing in all different directions. She takes a left and follows a long corridor, passing rooms were there were groups of Italians, French and English all learning how to become Americanized. From there she made a right and peeked into rooms with different nationalities, like Germans, Chinese, Egyptians, Russians and Spanish all learning the same thing. One of the last rooms she came to was Indian, and she watches the instructor intently.

I should join one of these classes, she says to herself, and approaches the nearest clerk in the main lobby. He tells her more about the Indian classes, and she was becoming more and more excited that this would finally make her an American.

"All y'all need is 50 Indian dollars and your all singed up," the clerk tells her rather cheerfully.

"Alright, here is your money," Benjani says, pulling out 50 Indian dollars from her bag. "When do I begin?"

"Y'all be starting tomorrow," the clerk replies, and Benjani is overjoyed.

* * *

_Episode III:_  
She couldn't wait. "Oh, but before I leave," she says, stopping and turning back to the clerk, "Are there any good places to sleep?"

"Well since y'all a customer, ya be staying at our hotel for free. I would have told you before, but I figure you were staying with relatives." he hands Benjani a room key, and the young Indian girl is escorted to her room, where she is pampered and fed until she falls asleep.

Her first course would begin at 9:00am, and in the morning she wakes and goes downstairs. She eats a nice, healthy breakfast of toast, eggs and sausage, with a glass of Florida-Squeezed orange juice, and is off to the beginning of her training.

"OK you Hindis, all your bad habits will be broken. I am Abu and I will be your trainer. There are three steps to becoming an American. We will be spending a couple of days on each step. Step one: Stop saying Pdadeta all the time."

The story of he saying Pdadeta is a long one. It's a tradition that all Hindus share, and in basic terms, it's a sign of displeasure. Most of the time it is yelled while bending the index finger in an almost threatening way, and it is used to express anger or, in some cases, sadness.

"I want you all to say it and then pinch yourself in the arm."

The class of about 12 all follows the instructions, and for the next five days they focused on this. At the end of the fifth day, a new step was introduced: Step 2 - Talk Normal. Every time they pronounced a word with the correct American accent, they should reward them self with a big bowl of Curry. On the third day, Benjani already began feeling different. No longer did she say Pdadeta, and she could almost pronounce her words perfectly with the American accent.

* * *

_Episode IV_:  
Once step two had been mastered, the last and final step was reveled, Step 3- Lose the Camel. For the the others it was an easy task, as most of them didn't have camels. For Benjani on the other hand, this proves to be difficult. All her life she grew up with camels, riding them and what not. The instructor told them one way, but it didn't help poor Benjani much. So she had to convince herself that now that she was in America, there were absolutely no camels.

When the training was over, Benjani now looks American. She had traded in her Sari for a pair of brown shorts and a pink wife beater style tank top. She lost her headpiece altogether, and let her long, jet black hair flow freely and naturally. She goes back to the restaurant that she first came to.

"I want to see the waiter who worked 16 days ago," she demands, and the manager brings the man out. At first he did not seem to know who she was.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he asks casually and Benjani replies yes.

"I now have my American Licence, and I demand that you give me my cheeseburger and fries that I ordered the last time I was here." She flashes him her shiny new licence as proof. She is seated and brought the food that she asks for.

"Here y'all go ma'am, it's on the house."

Benjani could now go anywhere, but decides to stay at her room at the training. She lives a happy life as an American, but soon that will all change...


	2. Search for Rajah

Reference to Aladdin and Jasmine in this part, so I would like to make it clear that sadly I don't own either one. Have fun reading, and don't forget Reviews!

**थार रेगिस्तान**

Thar Desert in Hindi. Thought it was cool because this story talks about it.

**The American: Search for Rajah**

_Episode I_

A few years have passed since Benjani came to America, and the past few months she had been reverting back to her Indian ways.

"I sure do miss India," she thinks to herself. "Maybe I should move back."

Benjani awakes in the morning and packs up her things. This time she travels by plane instead of ship, thinking it will be much faster. It was, but not by much, and when she arrives, the whole family is there to greet her.

"Momma, Pappa," she turns to face her parents. "I want to stay here, in this country, but I do not want to go back to the palace."

"So what do you suppose you do?" a concerned Jasmine asks. "Surely you cannot stay in this airport!"

"Relax momma, I have it all figured out." she assures. "Uncle Ayman says he will stay with Aunt Azzah, so I can stay in his home."

"Well if that's what Ayman says, then I guess it is okay. It's only across the river, isn't that right Aladdin?"

"Yes. If that is what Benjani wishes." Aladdin replies, and Benjani throws her arms around her father.

"Oh thank you pappa!"

Benjani goes to her new home after the long welcome back party her family threw for her and went immediately to the camels in the pen in the back. "Oh Rajah it is so good to see you again," she praises her favorite camel, stroking it behind the ears. Uncle Ayman had fed Rajah everyday, along with his camels, so Benjani didn't feel like he need be rushed to eat. She walked around the now empty pens (Ayman had taken his camels to Azzah's house with him) and went inside to unpack. She begins to put her souvenirs when something knocks at her window. She looks up to see a spider monkey hanging upside down and waving, and Benjani waves back, grinning wildly.

"Oh I really am home," she says aloud. She finishes unpacking the last of her things and goes to sleep.

* * *

_Episode II_

In the morning when Benjani wakes, the sun is shining bright and beautiful. She hums as she pulls the bucket of feed from its hook and walks outside to Rajah's pen.

"Where is my Rajah?!" she cries desperately, nearly dropping the bucket on the ground. She looked around the whole property, thinking that maybe the camel escaped or something. She does not find him, and goes back inside to call her parents about the tragedy. She begins to look around town, and soon people come out to help her. Newsflashes interrupted every TV channel with the breaking news.

Her town, with their strange traditions and beliefs, believe that the camel should be a highly worshiped creature. Everyone from that town owned at least one, and they treated and spoiled it like a child. When one managed to get loose, everyone came to help the distressed person with their search. However, not all the time does the camel break free. Sometimes there were raids from neighboring villages that kidnapped the animals, and in that case it was a lost cause to set out and look for it. They would just get another one, and get over the loss. But for Benjani, it felt like losing a child.

She decides that while the neighbors look around town, she would journey to the other parts of India to find Rajah. So she saddles up Aladdin's camel Hakeem and sets off. She would search everywhere, from the scorching deserts to the mountain tops, Benjani was determined not just to find her camel, but her best friend.

* * *

_Episode III_

Her voyage begins in the blistering Great India Desert. Hakeem trots on, seeming not the least fazed by the harsh wasteland, and they were not even halfway through when Benjani grew tired. By nightfall they finally reach water.

"Right now I wish I were back in American," she tells the camel, who does nothing but grunt. She dismounts Hakeem and sits against a palm tree, as the sun drops in the sky, along with the temperatures. Al night she lays against the tree, shivering and huddled with Hakeem. The big animal is perfectly at ease, and snores away, but Benjani cannot fall into and easy sleep.

The sun rises and the camel begins to stir, so she gets up and climbs back onto him. Throughout the whole day, she keeps a keen eye for any sign of Rajah, but so far is unsuccessful. Another sleepless night and heavy searching goes on the next day and then the next, until about a week has passed with no sign of her camel.

Finally Hakeem is out of the desert, but instead of cool grass under their feet, burning black rocks take its place. A chain of volcanoes that were even hotter then the desert afternoons surrounded them, and Benjani begins to think she will not make it out alive. She is thankful that she took plenty of water from the last oasis they hit, and Hakeem pushes on through the hellish environment. Everywhere she looks, Benjani sees bubbling pits of boiling lava, with the occasional stinking tar.

About three days it took them to finally reach a rushing river, and she was so happy that they both made it out with no major problems. Still no sign of her Rajah, she jumps into the river and takes a much needed bath and drink, as does Hakeem. Up ahead, Benjani spots snow-capped mountains.

"Looks like were heading for the mountains next Hakeem," Benjani tells him, who grunts and nudges her arm with his nose. Tomorrow they begin the next part of their journey.

* * *

_Episode IV_

At sunrise, Benjani is very refreshed, as is Hakeem, which made her glad. "hopefully we will find Rajah today, so we can go back home," she says, filling jars of water from the river. She gets onto the camel and they are off once again.

At the base of the Himalaya Mountains, she sees the snow way above. They begin to climb, and Benjani can tell this will take a while, and it does. About four days go by when the air around them becomes chilled. Periodically she stops and rests, mostly for the camel as he is not used to the cold and climbing up mountains. Tonight they sleep under a big pine tree beside a river, which she figures is the same one they stopped at before. Her and Hakeem fall asleep.

The next day, a few hours traveling is all they need until it becomes frigid, and the first of the snowflakes begins to stick to Hakeem's long eyelashes. frequently Banjani brushes them away so the camel can see clearly, and after a long while (or what seemed like) they reach the top. There sits a snow covered cave, and the two go in an have a look around. They see nothing, and it was even colder in here then it was outside.

"Don't you wish you were back in the desert Hakeem?" she asks the camel, who snorts in agreement. They fall asleep in the cave, but in the middle of the night Benjani awakes to grunting. It was not Hakeem, he is fast asleep. She follows the sound all the way to the back of the chamber, to find Rajah tied up.

"My Rajah!" she yells excitedly, and runs to hug him when a man holding a gun jumps out of the shadows.

"Get away from the camel and nobody gets hurt!" he bellows in a deep voice.

Scared as ever, Benjani slowly puts her hands in the air. "Who are you?" she inquires feebly.

* * *

_Episode V_

"None of your business!" the stranger tells her. "Who are _you_?"

"My name is Benjani," she says slowly and fearfully. "I come a long way from here to recover my camel."

"Your last name. What is it?" he demands, and Benjani replies Alamborazozitijah.

"Oh my goodness, I know you! you were the one who went to American and got a licence!"

"Yes. But who are you?" Benjani asks, the fear replaced with confusion.

"I am Bakr, from Kanpur. I knew your town highly regards camels, so I took one because I was jealous. You see, I tried to get my licence but i did not pass the test. I did not know it was your camel."

"I forgive you," she says, still beyond confused. "But one more question. Is your turban dirty?"

In her town, asking this question to another is simply asking if they have any weapons or that sort on them. It is not meant to be taken literally.

"What are you talking about?" Bakr asks. "I clean my turban every day!"

"Never mind," Benjani replies, shaking her head and stifling her laughter. "Lets just go home."

So Benjani and Bakr head home with Hakeem and Rajah, and Bakr decides to move into Benjani's strange town. They become good friends and Bakr moves into a house next door to her, with his own camel, Samir.


	3. A Wedding

The last of the stories is here! The wedding is rather short and obviously not so realistic, but still it's the point that matters. Well read on I hope you liked this short FF :-)

**The American: A Wedding**

_Episode 1_

One sunny day, as Benjani was outside grooming her camel, she realizes something.

"You know Rajah," she says, running the brush smoothly through her fur. "I am very lonely. I should get a husband." She throws on the saddle and rides into town.

Moving along, she was on her way to a silk stand to buy herself a new Sari, when Rajah drifted off and met with another camel, a man riding on top. "He's cute," Benjani thinks to herself, looking at the man. Rajah bumps into the girl camel with a series of grunts, and the other one grunts back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Benjani apologizes, trying to pull Rajah away. "I don't know what has gotten into my Rajah, he's never like this."

"He must like her," the man laughs. "Her name is Jawa. Oh, and I'm Muhammad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Muhammad. My name is Benjani."

"'That's a very pretty name," he tells her, and she feels her cheeks redden. "How long have you had your camel?"

"As long as I can remember," she replies.

"Oh, me too. Hey, you wanna get some curry? There's a good place just across the river."

"Sure," Benjani accepts, grinning wildly at the fact that she had a date.

_

* * *

Episode II_

So Benjani and Muhammad go to a fancy restaurant, where he let her order whatever she wanted. Benjani was surprised to see how rich he is, as she offers to pay the expensive bill but he refuses. When their meal was done, she says goodbye to Muhammad, each exchanging numbers.

"Call me tomorrow, okay?" Benjani says and he nods.

"I will." Muhammad smiles and goes home, as does Benjani.

In the morning, Muhammad calls her just as promised and invites her to breakfast. She accepts and they go to a dinner near Muhammad's house and order corn cakes and rice. Everyday since they met Muhammad calls Benjani, and pretty soon they were eating every meal together. Even the camels like each other's company, and became very close.

Months flew by, and Muhammad finally musters up the courage and asks Benjani to marry him. She is so happy, and gratefully says yes. When she returns home, the first thing she does is call her friends and family and tells them all about the wedding.

* * *

_Episode III_

Today, Benjani decides to pick put her dress. She goes with Jasmine, and they find a beautiful baby blue dress with green, red and gold sequins. Her veil was equally as lovely, made of only the finest camel hair on the market and shoes from the best and most expensive cobra skin.

Muhammad too goes for his tuxedo today. He picks out a red on, with gold beads sewn along the seams, with silver shoes. They both would make the best couple!

Since Rajah and Jawa were so close, Benjani figures she might as well throw a party for them too. I mean, they are their camels, and they deserve the right of a party just like everyone else. So, she makes shoes for Rajah out of Aluminum foil, and Muhammad puts a pink silk veil on Jawa's head. Benjani and Muhammad send out invitations to their family and friends, even though they all were well aware of the wedding already, which was taking place in one month.

Jasmine takes Benjani to the best jeweler in the village and buys of ring made of small diamonds in the shape of a heart. In a couple of days Muhammad goes to buy his future wife her ring, with a big diamond in the center.

* * *

_Episode IV_

At long last, the wedding day finally arrives. As the young wife walks down the aisle, everyone in the audience stares, thinking that she was the beautiful thing they ever saw. When it was Muhammad's turn, all the girls started whistling, and he only smiles. He reaches the priest, and he begins the ceremony.

"You have come here today to be joined in marriage. Is that right?"

"Yes," Muhammad and Benjani both answer.

"Do you, Benjani, take Muhammad to be your husband?"

"I do," she answers confidently, beaming.

"And do you, Muhammad, take Benjani to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I may now pronounce you Muhammad and Benjani Aslalasmakiki. You may kiss the bride."

Wedding bells rang throughout the whole church as they kissed, and then everyone was welcomed to the palace for the party. The new husband and bride shares the cake, where a food fight breaks out, and they dance and eat the whole night.

Muhammad and Benjani go back to Benjani's house once the party is over, seeing Rajah and Jawa fast asleep in their pens. The newlyweds too, fall fast asleep, where they live happily ever after.

**_The End_**


End file.
